Just Beautiful at Night
by More2life
Summary: She's been crushing on him for a while now. Will this party change anything? Will she ever get the time of day from him?


**Author's Note: Hello peoples! This is a one-shot of Lisa&Kensei :) So I'm just making it up as I go along. A story just for fun! Lol well if people aren't in character...sorry D:**

"Again!" Kensei yelled, as he finished dodging some deadly weapons being thrown at him.

"Again?" A low voice questioned.

"We've already done it fifty times! Can't we just call it quits?" The orange haired Substitute Shinigami complained.

"Do you wanna be able to control that hollow of yours or not?" The silver haired visord asked in a snobby tone.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and continued training with him.

"Wow...his muscles when he- he. Just wow!" Certain glasses wearing black haired women said from on top of a building.

"Spying are we?" A high women voice came from behind the spying visord.

Lisa turned around so fast, her eyes couldn't keep up with her head. Rangiku raised an eyebrow and continued on talking.

"So which one is it?" The strawberry blonde lieutenant asked in true wonder.

"Which one- what? What are you talking about?" Lisa asked clearly clueless.

Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Of the two guys, which one do you like?" She said like in a teasing tone while nudging her friends arm.

When Lisa realized that it was obviously clear that she was spying on the two men and that through Rangiku's women's intuition she had noticed she liked one of the two.

"I-I-I umm...I-" Lisa stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Lis, I've got it covered!" Rangiku winked and started to walk towards the two guys.

Lisa's body was completely frozen and this made her not able to react to what Rangiku said and, most of all, try to stop her from doing whatever she was going to do (which in Lisa's case probably wasn't good).

The lieutenant reached the two boys and they were staring at her as she walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said in a cheery tone.

"Hi?"

"Um hi?" The two guys responded unsure of her reason for interrupting their training session.

"So! You know my friend Lisa over there," Rangiku said as she pointed to the frozen women.

When Lisa realized her friend was pointing to her she started to panic. She thought to herself,

_What the hell? Why is she doing this to me? Ugh, oh well I'll just play it cool and act like I don't see them. _

"Yeah, she's having a party tonight and she wanted me to invite you guys! It's tonight at eight and EVERYONE is going!" The strawberry blonde said in an excited tone.

"Oh okay." The guys responded simultaneously while looking at each other shrugging.

"Great! See ya there!" She said, then spun on her heel and started to walk back to the clueless Lisa.

"Done and done." She winked at her friend, who was glaring at her.

Rangiku started to walk away, but then stopped right behind Lisa.

"Oh and your having a party tonight! You'll thank me later." She said as she started to walk away giggly, leaving Lisa in fumes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Lisa! Awesome party bro!" A familiar voice shouted behind Lisa, as she tried to keep her house in order.

It was so chaotic, there were cups everywhere, streamers all over the floor, beer on the floor, people were drawing on her pictures. There was silly string smeared all over her walls, poop on the floor! Food absolutely EVERYWHERE. People kept breaking her furniture and glass decor. Then there was the door bell, it would ring non stop, so she had to stop cleaning in one spot to go open the door (otherwise no one would get it) and when she came back to the spot she was cleaning, it'd look the way it did before. Sometimes worse. Heck, some people were even having sex on her couch and floors!

To say the least, she was NOT having any fun.

"No! STOP jumping off the stairs!" Lisa yelled, but he didn't hear her over the blaring music, so he did so anyways landing on her table...which broke.

"I'm going to kill this bitch." Lisa mumbled to herself.

DiNg DoNg

Lisa growled as she turned around from her cleaning spot to go open the door and give whoever was behind it a piece of her mind. She opened the door so abruptly she didn't even see who it was in front of her.

"Listen you! If you're here to ruin my house and eat all my food feel free to LEAVE and NEVER come back! And if you see Rangiku, tell her I FUCKING HATE HER!" The enraged women shouted.

"Whoa, sorry I'm a little late Lisa, but you don't have to go off on me like that." The velvety voice of Kensei ran through Lisa's ears like a bullet.

"KENSEI! Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to- um...come in?" She said nervously while gesturing him to come into her messy abode.

"Damn! Now I know why you went off. Shit this place is a dump!" He said in pure shock.

"I know." She said in a bitter tone

"You gonna clean it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow toward her.

"I've been trying! But every time I finish with one spot I move on to another, then the one I JUST did is dirty again! I'm thinking of just giving up." The bummed women said.

"Yeah it's _your _party, have fun." He said with a smile as he nudged his friend.

"How can I? My place looks like a disaster!" She said as she looked down.

"Come on, you're gonna have fun." Kensei said as he pulled the hostess to the dance floor.

"Wait where are we going? I-I can't dance!"

"Neither can I haha." He said as he grabbed her arm and started to do the "sprinkler" with it.

Lisa laughed at the dance move he chose for that specific song. Although she didn't want to admit it, then (to Lisa's luck) then song Poker Face (by Lady Gaga) came on.

_Oh God! _

Lisa thought, as she looked at the man she'd been drooling over years.

_Can't believe this is ACTUALLY happening! To me! Of all people!_

Lisa just kept smiling as they continued to do the outdated moves such as sprinkler, window wipers, wax on wax off, paint the fence (lol Karate Kid references), the can opener, and just random things you do in your daily life turned into creepy weird dance moves.

When the song was over the song A Thousand Years (by Christina Perri) came on and suddenly she felt his hands go around her waist. Her eyes shot wide open and she froze.

He started to sway and she started to as well.

_Omg! Why does this song sound like my life story? _

"Hey," He whispered in her ear. She swallowed hard then responded,

"Y-Yeah?"

"Let's go into the backyard. Okay?" He whispered.

She nodded in response, then he grabbed her hand leading her through the obnoxious crowd, as the song went on.

_Aw and I actually like this song...well at least I can still hear it from outside._

"So, why are we out here?" She asked in a nervous tone as she looked down at the sitting man.

He gestured for her to sit down next to him and she did so. He waited a couple of seconds as he stared at the sky. Lisa looked over to try and see whatever he was looking at, but she looked like a chicken trying to get her neck to extend. Assuming she looked foolish, she stopped.

"Aren't the stars just beautiful at night?" He asked, still staring at them as if they would disappear if he looked away for a split second.

"Yeah, sure." Lisa said feeling anxious.

He smiled and looked over at the women sitting next to him. Her eyes trailed over to him and she smiled a nervous smile. He put his hand on hers and when he did her eyes shot down to see if what she felt was real. Sure enough it was. When she looked up she saw him coming in for a kiss...

At this point Lisa was sweating bullets! She couldn't think straight. She couldn't even breathe right! She kept inhaling but was forgetting to exhale.

_Omgomgomgomgomg! What do I do?_

When the moment of truth came and his lips fell upon hers, her mind cleared in an instant. She finally felt like something in her weird, crazy life was actually going right. And at that moment she thought to herself,

_Thank you Rangiku!_

**The End~**

**Author's Note: Awwww :) I liked it. Kinda quick :/ but altogether I think I did a pretty good job seeming that this is a very different couple for me. Well you know the dealio R&R. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
